


Может, и есть такая слабость

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Когда это случается впервые, Стайлз ничего такого не думает.





	Может, и есть такая слабость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It May Be a Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825801) by [accordingtomel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/pseuds/accordingtomel). 



> Бета: deva_gor

Когда это случается впервые, Стайлз ничего такого не думает.

Они занимаются со Скоттом, и Стайлз счастлив уже оттого, что подготовка к финальным экзаменам их единственная головная боль. Ничего страшнее их стаю вот уже несколько лет не беспокоит.

Всё идёт замечательно и шло бы ещё лучше, если бы Скотт прекратил принюхиваться. За последний час он водит носом по меньшей мере пятый раз. 

— Да что такое, чувак?! — наконец теряет терпение Стайлз.

— Почему ты пахнешь Дереком?

— О, я вчера наводил кое-какие справки и заснул у него. А утром он одолжил мне свою футболку, — пожимает плечами Стайлз и борется с внезапным порывом потереться об неё лицом. Ну не виноват он, что она такая мягкая!

Скотт пялится на него пару секунд, а затем пожимает плечами. Больше они об этом не заговаривают.

* * *

Стайлз собирается в колледж за неделю до начала занятий. Скотт с отцом помогают ему в сборах, но, что удивительно, Дерек тоже вызывается помочь и бережно укладывает все вещи. 

Однако за день до его отъезда Дерек выкидывает кое-что поудивительнее: он обнимает Стайлза.

— Прости, я завтра работаю, — бормочет Дерек ему в шею, будто для них подобное не впервой.

Беркли всего в нескольких часах езды, но объятия чересчур хороши, а борода Дерека на удивление мягкая. Она приятно щекочет, поэтому Стайлз не жалуется.

Лишь по приезду в колледж, распаковывая коробки, Стайлз находит в одной из них свою мягкую красную толстовку, которую так заботливо положил Дерек. Губы Стайлза сами собой расплываются в тёплой улыбке.

* * *

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — спустя несколько недель после начала семестра спрашивает Мэйсон, новый сосед Стайлза по комнате. Оборотень, по совместительству.

— Э-э… нет?

— Не знал, что ты встречаешься с оборотнем.

Стайлз удивлённо вскидывает брови и отрывает взгляд от тетради.

— Ты о чём вообще?

— О твоём парне. Тёмные волосы, борода? Ходит в кожаной куртке?

— Дерек?

Уголки губ Мэйсона опускаются, и он хмурится.

— Ты с ним не встречаешься?

— Нет!

— Но… Тогда почему им вся комната пропахла? Такое впечатление, что он пометил здесь каждый уголок. Это странно.

— О, — а также «фу». Но самое главное — любопытно.

Мэйсон смеряет его тяжёлым взглядом, который Стайлз мужественно оставляет без внимания.

* * *

— Ты меня помечаешь?

Дерек резко вскидывает голову, прищуривается и с подозрением на него смотрит. Но Стайлз на это не ведётся.

— Что, прости?

— Ты слышал.

На несколько секунд повисает тишина, а потом Дерек заявляет:

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

— Конечно, — отвечает Стайлз и возвращается к еде.

* * *

С того разговора проходит четыре дня. Преподаватель истории сегодня отпускает их пораньше, а значит, что у Стайлза появляется время быстренько передёрнуть и, может быть, немного вздремнуть до вечерних занятий.

Всё бы так и случилось, если бы его кровать не занимал спящий оборотень. Стайлз пялится на Дерека где-то с минуту. Сначала, чтобы увериться, что тот дышит. Потом же Стайлз начинает соображать, что ему со всем этим делать.

Думает он недолго.

— О, да к чёрту, — ворчит он, забирается на кровать и укладывается прямо на Дерека. И прежде, чем Стайлз успевает передумать, склоняется и целует его. Дереку хватает пары секунд, чтобы полностью проснуться, и Стайлз уже начинает волноваться за собственную жизнь, когда его лицо обхватывают чужие ладони и притягивают ближе.

* * *

— О, боже, — выдыхает Стайлз. Дерек толкается глубже и вновь задевает простату.

Он нависает над ним, упираясь руками в кровать по обе стороны от лица Стайлза, и рьяно посасывает его шею. Будто этот засос вообще сойдёт в ближайшее десятилетие! Стайлз скользит по спине Дерека пальцами, зарывается ими в его волосы, сжимает ягодицы. Безумно хочется коснуться каждого миллиметра кожи. Всего, до чего только сможет дотянуться.

Дерек оставляет его шею в покое и прикусывает кожу на линии челюсти Стайлза. Его толчки становятся всё более беспорядочными и грубыми. Удивительно, как они ещё не сломали хлипкую общажную кровать. Стайлз притягивает Дерека за волосы, впивается в его рот своим и подмахивает бёдрами навстречу. Член стоит колом и сочится смазкой, изредка трясь о живот Дерека.

Стайлз просовывает руку между их телами, обхватывает свой член ладонью и начинает дрочить. Дерек продолжает в него вбиваться, и ощущения от этого просто улётные. До тех пор, пока он внезапно не останавливается, а затем выходит из Стайлза и принимается себя дрочить. Всего пара движений рукой, и Дерек кончает с тихим стоном, изливаясь на живот и грудь Стайлза. От подобного зрелища сам Стайлз тоже не заставляет себя ждать. 

Немного погодя они целуются, а после Дерек ложится на кровать, приобнимает Стайлза со спины и водит пальцами по уже подсохшей на его животе сперме.

— Метишь… — произносит Стайлз.

У Дерека хотя бы хватает совести понурить голову.

— Ну… Может, и есть у меня такая слабость.


End file.
